


【摸鱼罢辽】家庭伦理剧（HankCon,双人类,养父子）

by pdddyxl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: 摸鱼罢辽，存个文，不要看。





	【摸鱼罢辽】家庭伦理剧（HankCon,双人类,养父子）

他是十七八岁被领养的，按理说已经算是孤儿院被归类为“不太好养”的那类，他原来有个母亲，但是没有父亲，在孤儿院也经常被比他高壮的男孩子欺负，这迫使他养成了更加孤僻的性格。而他的养父，是个高大强壮的男人，在警局工作，独身带着一个孩子，那个孩子和他年纪差不多，只比他小那么一两岁。  
或许他是个早熟的孩子，刚刚成年便有了躁动的性欲，而他的幻想对象还是他的养父，在这个家里，他受到疼爱，被耐心对待。在他的养父爱抚他柔软的黑发，又或者称赞他取得的好成绩的时候，他无时无刻不在想，或许这双手也可以触摸他的身体，触摸他、打开他，让他释放在那双手里。他也可以和自己死去的养母一样，用自己的身体容纳那根阴茎，又或者把那根阴茎含在自己嘴里，把全部的精液都吞下去。  
他祈求着，幻想着，为了被那双手触摸他可以付出一切，为了爬上他父亲的床他可以付出一切。他在深夜用巨大的假阳具抚慰自己，小声啜泣，喘息着一次又一次的弄脏自己的床单。在被送去上大学之前，他曾要求去参加夏令营，在那里他认识了不少人，也认识了和他养父差不多大的退伍军人。他在农场的草房中给那个男人口交，被腥膻的精液直接射了一脸，但是在对方想要更进一步的时候，他意识到，不对，这是不对的，这不是他想要的，他想要的只有他的养父——只有那个男人一个人而已。  
但是他不能说出来，于是他带着自己的秘密跑去了曼哈顿读书，离家不远，但是住校。他的成绩很优秀，过分优秀了，甚至于家里都不用为他的学费和个人支出担心。而他的养父自然也以他为荣。  
学校里有人才也有混混，他可以处理好这一切，人际关系又或者学习。学业对他来说很轻松，他所痛苦的是别的事情，来到大学的一年他几乎都没有交过女朋友，又或者和女孩子有什么特别的接触。在临近年末舞会的时候，他的舍友实在看不下去了，问他最近每天闷闷不乐的是不是有烦心事？要不要去找点乐子？  
平时而言他会拒绝，可是这次他同意了，因为今天他听自己的养父说他的弟弟明年也要来这所大学读书之类的，好吧他们见面的时候他根本没认真听，他只想着如何克制自己不要说出我爱你，又或者对着自己养父性感的带着灰色胡须的脸吻上去罢了。该死的他根本不想做哥哥，他只想做自己弟弟的小妈，而他的养父对他的感情毫无察觉，依旧是拥抱他、亲吻他，夸他是个好儿子。但是，管他的，去你的好儿子，他只想跪下求那个人操自己，又或者吸他的阴茎罢了。  
他们来到酒吧，开门就能闻到一股浓烈的大麻味道，而显然这里的人都很High了，甚至还能看到几个人三三两两的抱在一起，像是纠缠交媾的蛇。他的舍友拍拍他的肩膀，对他说放心吧，没关系，这家酒吧他们常来，不会有人知道的，难过的时候来点这个会好一些。他们喝了几杯酒，他的舍友又问他，你是不是同性恋？他们说他们不歧视同性恋，现代社会，大家都很开明的，学校里也很多同性恋啊，你这么漂亮，我们有时候都会想搞你呢。  
说着他们拿出卷好的大麻换着吸了几口，劲儿很大，几个人都皱着眉头，但是又觉得很爽似的恨不得一次多来点。他们说注意用量不容易上瘾，所以他也试了，或许第一口对于初次尝试的人来说有点太呛了，但是很快他就感觉到舒缓和放松。之后又有人送来了药丸和粉末，他对他的舍友坦白，他说我是给，但是我、我不是那种人…天啊，我只想要自己的养父。  
他的舍友似乎也都High爆了，笑着说天啊兄弟，你他妈的说什么，这比我们刚刚吸的东西都劲爆多了。  
你想干什么！  
他们吼着问他。  
你想被自己养父干吗！  
呃…是的！  
周围的音乐声太大了，他不得不也提高了声音，或许是因为药物得关系，又或者因为这里太乱了，根本没有人在意他们说什么的关系，他又重复了几次。  
是的，是的，是的！我想我的养父操我！  
操，真他妈的够劲儿。  
他的舍友嘟囔着，笑着又开了一瓶酒，酒吧里乱糟糟的，散发着糜烂的味道，四处烟雾缭绕。他喝醉了，又嗑药嗑得太High了，以至于他被拽起来的时候，甚至看不清自己眼前的人是谁，只是蜷缩起身子想躲开，他的舍友也说了几句话帮他，让那个男人躲开，可是他们太舒服了，谁都没有真的站起来反抗。  
你在说什么？不对，你在这里干什么？  
他露出毫无防备的笑容，以为眼前的人是自己的幻觉。他吻了过去，口中带着大麻酸涩的味道。  
真操蛋。  
那个人嘟嘟囔囔的骂到，直接重重地把他摔回沙发上。他有个还算比较清醒的舍友站起来想要反抗，也轻而易举的被那个男人撂倒在地上。

他们非法吸毒已经被抓了个正着了。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 拐骗漂亮小男孩吸毒被他的养父抓住了，被他的养父揍到亲妈都不认识，还害得人家乖宝宝留案底惹。


End file.
